


Mend my Heart

by Ikana



Category: One Piece
Genre: coping with emotions, self assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: When people doubt themselves and wonder if their heart is still in the right place, none can check on that. Unlike anyone else, Trafalgar can and he does. With his Heart in his very hands he tries to cheer it up and calm it down for the heavy beating is a greater burden on him than he considers to admit.However even with your heart in hands, consolation is not that easy.





	Mend my Heart

Anxiety.  
Betrayal.  
Cold.  
Darkness.  
Emptiness.  
Guilt.  
Hatred.  
Ire.  
Jeopardy.  
Kill.

**L a w**

He could go through the entire alphabet and find terms suitable for his very existence. He could go through it back and forth and he would still be able to find new words, all afflicted with negativity. All afflicted with meanings befitting for his life. 

Trafalgar leaned back, the daunting feeling of loneliness way too close to his very being as his even breath was in his main focus to expand the space of comfort around him again. The way his lung increased its volume with the inhale of his sigh equalled the growing bubble of _Room_ around the centre of his body. Law himself was the centre. The centre of everything within the comfort zone that was now depicted as the bluish frame encircling him as a whole. 

Quiet rustling resonated as the tall man straightened his back in the seat. It wouldn’t hurt, he was aware of the procedures, was familiar with all the minor as well as the larger details. _Process, pain level, time, consequences._

His knowledge was his bastion he clung to when there was nothing else to believe in. Recalling and rearranging the thoughts in his head, studying or merely remembering facts, it did not matter. As long as it involved knowledge altogether it was enough to ease him. 

His concentration faltered as seclusion was about to break the walls of his _Room_ again. The throbbing heart rebelled inside the chest. Trafalgar could feel it hopping in its cage. Regular breath alone wasn’t enough to comfort it to regular rhythm anymore. His heart needed consolation. 

Affectionately he put his palm onto the spot where his heart was seated beneath, tilted his torso forward gently and subsequently whispered the soft and quiet word _Mes_. The usual smile tugged on one side of his mouth as the heart fell from his slender body effortlessly. The impact he had used for the removal hadn’t been great, so it wasn’t sent flying anywhere like the hearts of his usual victims would. No, there was no need to be fierce with himself. It had been sufficient to just touch. 

The beautifully red pump landed in both hands that had been located below his chest to build a little cup or nest for the vivid organ to fall into. At times like this, Trafalgar cursed the practical shape of transport boxes in which organs got stored. The shape most likely deducted from those, he couldn’t say for sure though. Or maybe it originated from ice cubes, symbolising the necessary cold storing for transporting organs. It wasn’t him who decided on the shapes, no matter how much he would have liked to. Whatever was the leading factor for shaping, it didn’t disclose to the male. Neither was it relevant. 

A ball would be fine right now. Any shape that was easier to smooth his hands and fingers around would be appreciated, but he knew full well that he couldn’t have that.  
Long fingers stroked over the square frame that held his heart captive. With a single, long finger he traced around the cube’s edges. It expanded flexibly along with the rhythm of his pulse and it could easily set him into a trance-like state. It caught his attention well enough for such a purpose after all. 

Another rustle of fabric moving engulfed the room as Trafalgar got up smoothly and walked over to the carpet to lie down straight onto the softness that covered the floor. The bubble of _Room_ had moved along with him. With the heart imprisoned like this, there was no requirement for hygienic rules, which was why he didn’t bother as he set the throbbing object on the floor. It would stay clean. This little square was nothing else than a built dimension in which the warm piece of flesh could exist without severing the ties to his general system. His _Room_ was so convenient. 

He eyed it silently as it sat next to him and drew soft circles on the shell with his bony fingers. It moved so vigorously, so beautifully in its steady beat. He could see it _pump, pump, pump_ on end, could see it repeat the motion with no intention of ever stopping. Just like the breathing mechanism. It would never stop until death would deactivate and take it all. 

The letters on each finger caught his eye and while he tried so hard to console the red lump sweetly, he recognised the irony of his prior thoughts. So only death could switch off the functionality.  
… D E A T H … 

One clench of his fingers, and the functionality would be switched off indeed. Beyond repair. 

From all people alive Law was able to treat and cure, he had to hold the only one’s heart that he couldn’t heal. His own. One single squeeze and his hand would bring Death upon him. 

He kept watching it. It was nothing but fixation of his focus. It took him in, the way his own heart beat. The power he was blessed with to determine about life or death so easily. It was what comforted him to the core and made his muscles relax. If it were his wish, he could end it right away. The heart in front of him slowed down. 

The throbbing wouldn’t be so harsh on him anymore if he’d put it back in now. It would be the regular _thump thump_ thumping, continuously, eternally. ‘til the day he’d die. 

With a gentle movement he pulled it closer again and hugged it warmly with both arms and kissed it. His mind was engulfed with nothing else. Only love. “It will all turn out well somehow” he soothed it tenderly. No good person would break a promise spoken directly to a heart. Not even he was a person of that cruelty. 

When the heart throbbed in acceptance he gave it another gentle kiss and pushed it towards his chest. “Now it’s time to go home again. I will protect you.”  
The cube got pushed into the hole slowly, fitted in perfectly like the last piece of a puzzle set together to make the picture whole and pleasing to the eye. His palms both covered the spot as if to make sure it would not fall out anymore. 

Seeing it, that a man such as himself possessed a heart as well… It reassured him. Even the coldest of people had it. A heart. A heart that ached. A heart that yearned. 

No matter what was inside, this was indifferent. In the end all humans were the same.  
Same heart. Same hope. Same functionality. Only capabilities differed, potentials and the ways to make use of them. But on the inside, wasn’t the only wish someone had to be with someone meaningful? 

Power. Fame. Revenge.  
Whatever he would achieve in life, when he was about to die, he wouldn’t think of any of those. Dying people regretted other things. Whoever dying he had listened to so far, they had all said the same things. 

When you live, your life seems so long.  
When you die and you look back, it was so short.  
You’ve met people. You’ve set the priority on success.  
_You’ll be scared to die alone._

In the end it’s not the status you obtained that matters. Or feelings you invoke in people when they hear your name as a probable remaining legend, it doesn’t matter. 

The greatest potential for regret consisted of emotional value.  
_People. Friends. Nakama. Lovers._

Just one mistake was potential to come back and haunt you on your death bed. And it would never be a mistake about a wrong deal or missed out treasure. Those mistakes would only revolve around interactions with people, around handling emotions.

His palm patted his own chest in a reassuring way.  
“We’ll survive and achieve it all. No matter what you do, don’t falter. Neither will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread. Hopefully all mistakes and logic issues are gone. 
> 
> Please heed that I'm aware of the fact that my way of writing Law is kind of (lots) ooc... I try to get better!


End file.
